


Crown

by Frozen Folgers (Frozen_Folgers)



Series: Imagine Elsanna [4]
Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: F/F, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2013-12-15
Packaged: 2018-01-04 16:58:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1083436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frozen_Folgers/pseuds/Frozen%20Folgers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous → Imagine Anna making Elsa a flower crown</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crown

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: No Beta for these works, every mistake is my own and it’s the responsibility of Mrs. Lewis (a.k.a the worst English teacher in the world).

They were both enjoying the gardens that afternoon. The advisors had felt that their Queen was stressed and had mercifully arranged for a day off so when Anna had come and invited her older sister for a picnic Elsa hadn’t seen any reason to refuse.

At the moment they were both lying in rest on the blanket completely sated thanks to the delicious foods prepared by the cooks. Ana had been regaling her with tales of her games in the palace (in that dark time when the gates had been closed and Elsa had been afraid of herself) when she unexpectedly asked.

“What happened to your crown?”

“I threw it away.”

“But… doesn’t every queen needs a crown?”

“Anna, I’m still the Queen of Arendelle, the crown is just a prop.”

Before they could keep talking about jewelry a servant came to get the Queen. While waving at her sister goodbye Anna still was thinking that in the books every queen has a crown.

It wasn’t until dinner that Anna saw her sister again. Elsa entered the room while joking about the kingdom advisors not knowing the meaning of a day off when she suddenly stopped at feeling Anna putting something at her head. A quick look at one of the mirror let her see that it was a circlet of small white flowers.

“There,” said Anna proudly “every Queen needs a crown.”


End file.
